The Greatest Natsu Fanfiction Ever
by NatsuDragneel0
Summary: hes all fired up
1. Chapter 1

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	2. Chapter 2

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	3. Chapter 3

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	4. Chapter 4

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	5. Chapter 5

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	6. Chapter 6

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	7. Chapter 7

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	8. Chapter 8

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	9. Chapter 9

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	10. Chapter 10

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	11. Chapter 11

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	12. Chapter 12

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	13. Chapter 13

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	14. Chapter 14

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	15. Chapter 15

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	16. Chapter 16

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	17. Chapter 17

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	18. Chapter 18

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	19. Chapter 19

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	20. Chapter 20

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	21. Chapter 21

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	22. Chapter 22

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	23. Chapter 23

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	24. Chapter 24

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	25. Chapter 25

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	26. Chapter 26

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	27. Chapter 27

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	28. Chapter 28

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	29. Chapter 29

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	30. Chapter 30

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	31. Chapter 31

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	32. Chapter 32

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	33. Chapter 33

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	34. Chapter 34

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	35. Chapter 35

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	36. Chapter 36

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	37. Chapter 37

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	38. Chapter 38

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	39. Chapter 39

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


	40. Chapter 40

im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all firim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up im all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uped upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired uppim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired upim all fired up


End file.
